


Tilting Forward

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Techno wakes to the sound of crying and finds Wilbur curled on his bed.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Identical Grins [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 8
Kudos: 324





	Tilting Forward

Techno wakes up to the sound of crying. He creeps out of his room and makes his way towards the sound. Phil stands outside Wilbur’s door, clearly debating if he wants to intervene. Techno brushes past him and opens the door. Wilbur is curled on his bed with his head pressed into his folded knees. He sits next to Wilbur who looks up with teary eyes. Phil sits at Wilbur’s feet and looks up at him.

“What’s wrong, Wil?” Phil asks.

He sniffs before answering. “You told us stories about the sky gods,” He says and Techno sucks in a breath.

The sky gods were cruel beings who loved to toy with humans. They would play cruel games and throw strangers into challenges together. Parents would always tell the stories to frighten their children into being good. Phil told them to respect all deities, even if it’s just a myth. Techno never believed the stories, Wilbur always having taken more interest. 

Wilbur runs a hand through his hair and looks away. “There was a platform in the sky,” Wilbur whispers. “It was only a single bedrock. Every thirty seconds they gave me a random item.”

He stops. Techno silently takes hold of Wilbur’s hand.  _ You don’t have to talk about it if it’s too much, _ he thinks. Wilbur takes a shaky breath.

“It wasn’t fun. The best part was my pets, but the only one with a good ending was New Milo,” Wilbur shivers, clearly thinking back to something.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to go on,” Phil says and Wilbur nods. He tilts forward into Phil’s embrace. Techno wraps himself around Wilbur. It’s obvious he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore.

Techno wishes he could fight the gods. How dare they do this to a child. How dare they do this to his brother. He’s not going to stop trying. Someday he’ll make them pay, gods or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't what you had in mind for a sequel. If I'm being honest, I have about three more semi-sequel ideas that I'll probably also write. Having inspiration is fun.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
